Spring Lovin'
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: Who knew his fantasy would manifest because of his attempt to keep a flyer from being hung in his diner? JAVAJUNKIE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There was never a Nicole or a Jason.

Disclaimer: Don't want them…

The hypnotic melodies of birds along with the slight breeze caressing her face from her open window enticed her into consciousness, leaving her no doubt that spring had indeed arrived. Like its predecessor spring carried a specific scent, one that could be described in only one word: rebirth. How that term described the all too familiar scent playing her nose she would never know, but she knew no other way to describe it. She smiled from her bed at the sight of a robin perching itself on a limb outside said window, its chest swelling as it began its verse. Slowly she removed her blanket and quietly advanced towards the sound. It was here at the window sill that she perched herself, head in hands, staring out at her yard, the robin providing the theme song to the morning.

The sun's rays offered an excellent show, causing the dew-soaked grass to glimmer below as the world began to seemingly awaken. It was already mid-May, and like many others she felt that it was long in coming. While she loved the winter and almost everything it entailed (snow), her second favorite thing about it was when the leaves once again began to bud and spring seemingly overnight took its place, like magic. She smiled at the word and listened as the robin finished its ballad and took off into the sky that was splattered with an array of various shades of red, blue, and orange. It had been a long time since she had been awake early enough to watch the sun rise and she slowly leaned out the window and let the sun's heat kiss her face, her smile growing vastly at the sensation. For some reason today felt different, almost special, and the sun seemed to brighten at her realization.

Over the next few minutes she gave half-hearted attempts to remove herself from the window sill long enough to steal a shower before waking Rory at Yale, but sitting here seemed to be the only thing her body had planned. Soon however the need for coffee became overbearing and Lorelai Gilmore reluctantly left her post.

Luke knew before he even looked what the commotion outside was about. The weather man had depicted clear, warm weather for this weekend, and he knew without a doubt that Taylor was planning another festival. As he sat up in bed he ran his fingers through his hair and drew an exasperated breath. Oh how he hated those darn festivals. Luke couldn't however complain about the weather, as he headed towards the window he felt relieved see that spring was finally here.

Unlike Lorelai he didn't care at all for winter and counted the days until spring officially began, and it had taken Mother Nature a long time to catch up with the calendar this year. He couldn't deny however that it had been worth the wait. Ignoring Taylor's incessant guidance as he directed his little runts about their work, he looked up at the sky and drew in a deep breath at its magnificence. The sky was painted with shades of red, blue, and orange, and the sun shone radiantly as the town of Stars Hollow began to awaken. He watched as Bootsy quickly opened up the magazine stand and then immediately plop down on his lazy ass and smirked at the sight of Patty blatantly watching a couple of men as they began unloading heavy equipment from the back of a loader.

There would be hell to pay later, in the form of Taylor Doose trying to get him to hang a flyer in his diner. With Luke's luck he would wait until Lorelai crawled into the diner at about noon and she would in turn convince him to hang the flyer. Taylor knew that he couldn't tell her no and he used it to his advantage. '_Well.'_ He thought silently. '_What if Lorelai doesn't come to the diner today? That would definitely ruin Taylor's day and in turn make my day. I wouldn't have to stare at his triumphant face as h_e _hangs that damn flyer on the door.'_ Luke grinned mischievously as he made his way towards the shower. '_On the plus side.' He thought. 'I'll get to spend time with Lorelai.'_

SHOULD I CONTINUE? DO YOU THINK IT'S STUPID? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that it has been a LONG time since I've did anything with this story. All of your reviews were much appreciated and I'm going to try and update my three active stories within the next couple of days. So enjoy this little chapter and don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think of it, your recommendations and comments will be greatly appreciated.**

Disclaimer: They're mine, every blinking one of them, we have late night slumber parties where we pass Luke around and have our wicked way with him…and if you believe a word of that you're the biggest dumb ass on the face of the earth : )

A knock from downstairs startled Lorelai from her position, freshly showered and again staring out the window at the beautiful landscape surrounding her. Looking out towards her lawn she saw no strange car, indicating that said knocker was on foot. Tightening her slightly wet ponytail as she walked down the stairs she could see the silhouette of flannel from the other side of the door and a look of confusion spread across her face as she opened the door. "Coffee!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the flannel and hurriedly pulling him into the house and closing the door. Pulling him towards the living room she sat him down on the couch, attempting to remove the to go cup from his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling the coffee out of arms reach and setting the bag he had brought on the couch beside him.

"I'm attempting to collect the coffee you brought me." She replied, attempting in futile to retrieve the precious cup.

"I didn't say this was for you." He dead panned. "Did you stop to think that this may be mine?"

"Yeah right." She smiled, as he turned over the coffee, smirking as she downed half the cup in one gulp. Wiping her mouth with her fingers she looked over to Luke and smiled. "And to what do I owe this house call?"

"Ah, nothing really. You hadn't came in yet…"

"I'm normally not awake yet." She reminded him, looking towards the bag on the couch beside him. "What's in there?" Grabbing the bag he looked at it as if he hadn't brought it in.

"In here?" He asked, Lorelai nodding her head in response. "Oh well let's see…" He trailed, reaching down into the bag and pulling out two styrofoam containers. Both marked with the letter 'L'. "I dunno."

"Well open them up and we'll see." She replied, playing along with his little game.

"How about you pick which one you want?"

"Why would you do that? Why not just give me mine?"

"How do you know one's yours?"

"Luke!" She exclaimed, confused by this rare show of playfulness. "Why would you come over here with coffee and a to go bag if you weren't bringing me breakfast?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to come over here and eat all of this in front of you."

"How do I know there's not a sliced apple in both containers?"

"Does this smell like sliced apples to you?" He asked, pushing a container towards her and allowing her to smell the delicious aromas filtering through the styrofoam containers.

"No." She replied, trying to pull the container from his hands.

"Nuh-uh." He chided, pulling the containers away from her. "Choose one."

"Just one?"

"Yes, the one you don't pick I eat."

"Is one of them healthy?"

"I don't think it's sick…no."

"You know what I mean, is the food healthy for me?"

"I don't know, but if you don't choose soon they'll get cold."

"Okay then. Let's see…can I touch them?"

"No. Just choose, they're both good." Furrowing her brow she debated silently for a moment before picking the container in his right hand, Luke's look of happiness causing her to halt her decision.

"That look can mean either one of two things. I chose the healthy one and you're smiling at the fact or you're trying to make me think I chose the healthy one when indeed I chose the good one and you know I'll try and change my choice."

"You got all that from a look. Did you think that I could just be happy you chose because I'm hungry?"

"Never thought of that." She replied, grabbing the left container and squealing in delight as she opened it. Inside there were a stack of blueberry pancakes, complete with a side of sausage and bacon. Looking over to Luke she was surprised to see a smaller stack of pancakes and two sausage links. "Indulging are we?"

"What kind of an indulgence are pancakes?" He asked, pouring his syrup and reaching into the bag to retrieve their forks.

"Their bread Luke, the yeast from the flour makes them fattening."

"Well I'll lift a couple boxes of pickles when I get back to the diner."

"Speaking of which, what's brought you here this morning, honestly."

"Well I just thought it'd be nice to bring you some breakfast."

"Really, that's it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I thank you." She said, smiling as she worked on her depleting stack of pancakes. "I figured you were trying to avoid Taylor, he has to be annoying you to hang a flyer for the 'Welcome Spring' festival."

At the sight of his widening eyes Lorelai began gaping at him, a look of false indignance covering her face.

"Well…" She finally sighed when it was obvious Luke was going to avoid her expression. "At least I got a free breakfast out of it."

A/N: You like it? Any recommendations? Tell me what you want to see and I shall try to deliver…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Spring Lovin'…

"_Well…" She finally sighed when it was obvious Luke was going to avoid her expression. "At least I got a free breakfast out of it."_

"I never said there was no charge." He smirked, looking over to see a slight of syrup dribbling down her chin. "Don't you feel that?" He asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"Feel what?" She asked, looking down to his hands and noting their position holding the container.

"That syrup on your chin." He chuckled, leaning over and wiping the offending dribble away with his index finger. "I must've forgot napkins." He smiled, looking down at the syrup now occupying his finger. Unconsciously he licked his finger, returning to his meal and somehow missing the intense gaze of Lorelai. '_Bet he could do a hell of a lot with that tongue.'_ She thought, her gaze turning to her pancakes in instant reaction. _'What the hell Lorelai? You're not supposed to think of that stuff with __Luke!' _ She made an extra effort to concentrate on her food and the ate in silence for a few moments. They finished eating soon after, Lorelai looking down at her empty cup and turning a pout towards Luke. "No." He growled, answering a question she still hadn't asked.

"Please?" She begged, her eyes glimmering with amusement as she watched him begin to fidget with the now empty containers. "Luke…."

"You just had some Lorelai, I am not making you some more."

"Why not Luke?"

"Because undoubtedly you've already made a pot this morning and I'd just be giving you another dose of heart problems."

"I swear to you Luke Danes that I will give up coffee the day that it begins to affect the health of my heart."

She said, raising her right hand but crossing her toes in her socks.

"It's already affecting your heart, you just won't know it till the end."

"Well then the day that it visibly begins affecting me and my health will be the day that I give it up, until then I would really appreciate a cup of Luke's coffee."

"Well…alright." He said, placing his hands on his knees before standing and making his way towards the kitchen. "It's going on your bill though." He called over his shoulder, prompting Lorelai's burst into the kitchen.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but I don't remember having placed an order."

"You didn't have to, you would have later."

"How do you know I would've even came in today?" She asked, moving to the counter where she jumped up and settled in beside the coffee pot, watching him move about her kitchen to make the coffee, unsurprisingly knowing where everything was.

"The festival starts tonight, there's no doubt in my mind you would've been in."

"Well that explains it." She said, rolling her eyes and folding her arms firmly across her chest.

"Explains what?"

"This impromptu breakfast in bed type deal. The beginning of Spring thingy starts today and you knew that Taylor would be waiting me out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He grunted, folding his arms over his chest and facing her, the coffee beginning to brew beside her.

"You knew Taylor would ask me to ask you to hang a flyer and you knew you'd give in so you beat him to me." She explained in one breath. "You brought food over here as a decoy to keep a piece of paper from being taped on your wall." His face remained unmoving, studying her for a moment before he let out a sigh, conceding to her assumption. "Why Luke! And I let you make me coffee!"

"You know I hate it when he's so smug…" He began.

"Well then tell him no."

"That I can do, it's…" He trailed, taking a slight step back and rubbing the back of his neck where his cap didn't reach.

"He he." She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth and attempting in futile to stifle her laughter.

"What's to laugh about?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I always thought people were crazy when they said you'd relent to anything I'd ask."

"I don't always relent…"

"I never said you did." She said quietly, a light bulb clicking inside her head as she watched him look shyly down at his shoes. "But you have to admit I can talk you into almost anything."

"Awful sure of ourselves aren't we?"

"No, just confident."

"Well, I don't see it that way."

"That's because you know it's the truth."

"No it's not!"

"Yeah, it is." She replied, pouring herself some of her freshly brewed coffee and taking a quiet sip. "That's why you're taking me to the festival tonight."

"The hell I am!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Luke." She pleaded, jumping from the counter to land a mere six inches from him. "Rory's not coming in because of exams and Sookie has Davey and Jackson."

"NO." He stated firmly, turning on his 'stubborn face' and looking harshly at Lorelai. "You _know_ I hate those damn things, what makes you think I'll let you drag me to one?"

"Oh alright you old grump. I'll just see if the Johnson kids dad wants to go."

"Are you being serious?"

"Well…yeah. I have to have someone to ride the rides with and you just refused to come, what's the problem?" She asked nonchalantly, turning her back to him to pour herself some more coffee, even though it was still almost full.

"There's no problem." He countered. "But…the Johnson kid's dad?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing…" he trailed, watching as she turned back to face him, a newfound look of confidence sweeping his features. "Do you even know his first name?"

"Yeah…its –" She thought for a moment before shrugging. "I'll ask the Johnson kid today when he comes over to mow the lawn."

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"What now?"

"I was gonna come over later and do that. I've done that every weekend!"

"Yeah well I need a ride companion and I have to get one somehow!" She informed him.

"Call the Johnson kid and tell him not to come."

"Why?"

"I'll go with you…" He mumbled under his breath, looking down at his watch.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, you were mumbling."

"I said that I would go with you."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes really. I should probably get going, I told Caesar I'd only be gone a little while."

"Ok then. I'll meet you at the diner later."

"For lunch?"

"Well of course, have coffee ready for me."

"Alright." He grunted, taking off out the side door onto her spacious porch. Sighing to himself he knew that he had just got suckered into that damn festival.

A/N: Review please. You like it?


End file.
